Harper Potter reading the series
by HermioneThaliaEmma
Summary: As title says, M for safety WARNINGS: abuse and rape(DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ) FemHarry X Viktor Krum Brotherly Draco extra mean Lucius and Voldemort sorry in advance for any errors
**Warning fem Harry(Harper), and scenes of abuse and rape(don't like, don't read),cursing, brother like Draco**

 **Sorry for any errors in advance**

 **I've wanted to do one of these for a while cause I love reading the book fix especially with girl Harry. They are reading all seven books and I swear I will finish them all even if it takes years! I will ALWAYS love Harry Potter. I hope you enjoy, updates about every week and a half or whenever I have extra time. Thank you for reading. P.S. This chapter has no reading in it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter the queen of writing,J. K. Rowling, does.(all characters belong to JKR and all her writing will be in bold, the writing that I add on will be bold and underlined.)**

"Hem, hem. You may leave now miss potter. Same time tomorrow, I don't think the message has quite sunken in yet." Umbridge, in all her pink and kitten filled glory, giggled. Harper just nodded and quickly as well as silently left the overly pink and ornate office of the worst Defense Against The Dark Arts teacher yet.

 _Finally that little lying bitch as left my pristine office... huh, is that the whore's blood?_ Umbridge suddenly got an evil smile on her ugly toad like face, but that was nothing compared to what she was thinking. _Finally i have all the ingredients to make a truth potion!_ A truth potion was a rarely used potion that when spilled onto seven blank books created perfect, truthful, and one hundred percent accurate accounts of the child's seven years at Hogwarts, or other magical school. The potion requires the person's blood, a single hair from them, and it also required ground unicorn horn and the type of core in the child's wand. The only side effects is that the person people are reading about feels all the pain they felt in their past/books, and the books will contain their thoughts.

Umbridge had everything ready before hand and just flicked her wand lazily and the flame under the cauldron (hidden in the corner behind a kitten portrait) lit up and sputtered a violent green. Umbridge then added the blood that was left on the table from the potter brat's detention and the potion flared and then turned a Gryffindor colored scarlet signifying that it was ready. She quickly owled Fudge and told him to be at Hogwarts with Percy Weasley, and Amelia Bones(head of the DMLE ) at 8:30 sharp.

 _Dear Minister,_

 _I have come across all the necessary ingredients to brew a truth potion about the brat Miss. Harper Potter. Her ugly lies will soon be exposed please be at Hogwarts at 8:30 sharp with Percy Weasley and Amelia Bones._

 _Yours sincerely,_

 _Dolores Jane Umbridge_

 _High Inquisitor of Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry_

"Attention students, your High Inquisitor requires everyone's presence in the Great Hall immediately. If anyone does not comply you will receive detention for a full year and it will not be pleasant." Dolores Spoke in a magically magnified and overy fake sweet voice. She then took to the halls and walked speedily to the Great Hall just in time to see all the students from each house filing in. She confidently strode up to the high table, pushing Dumbledore out of the way and taking his owl podium from him. The toad waited another agonizing two minutes for the hall to completely fill.

Harper Potter's POV

"Hem, hem. SETTLE DOWN YOU BRATS! As I was saying, I have finally been able to successfully brew a tricky and powerful potion," the toad gleefully said. _Ugh I hate that bitch can't she just swan dive off the astronomy tower already?!_ I'm mostly tuning her out and fiddle with my wand in the pocket of my robes, however i freeze and my blood goes cold when Umbitch mentions my name.

"Yes, Miss Harper J. Potter's lies will soon be exposed to all! My truth potion has finally been completed." at this many purebloods and professors gasped and stared at her in horror. " For all you kids who don't know what a truth potion is, it is a potion that when spilled on seven blank books will reveal someone's seven years at their magical school. Oh, I almost forgot there is a few rather… unpleasant side affects to the person the books are about, it makes them relive all the pain that the books talk about, the books also include the person's thoughts!" Umbridge excitedly finishes. At this I bolt upright out of my seat and scream, "You can't do that you ugly toad those are my private thoughts, you have no right to know!"the hall stares at me then at Umbridge and then back at me like watching a tennis match. Ron and Hermione get up and try to shush me and calm me down but my blood is now boiling and it won't work.

"Miss Potter you will sit back down this instant unless you want more detention that is more than just writing lines! And if you have nothing to hide then what's the harm?" Umbitch questions 'innocently'.I fleetingly look at every house table and then I bolt from where I am standing to the large doors at the entrance to the Great Hall, only to find them locked. I then slump to the floor defeated and just half-heartedly listen to the road talk, ignoring the stares from the majority of the student body and most of the professors.

"The minister of magic, Amelia Bones, and Percy Weasley," at this Susan Bones looked happy and the Weasley clan all were as red as their hair in anger and embarrassment; Umbitch continued "will all be here at 8:30 sharp to read the whole series. I also forgot to mention that the truth potion will bring forth anyone that needs to be present while reading. Good night! You may all go now" she finished. Hermione and Ron rushed to Harper's side followed by the rest of the Weasleys, Ron picked her up and brought her to her bed in the boys dorms and tucked her in, the Weasleys and Hermione said good from the door. Harper instantly fell asleep.

 **In the morning(8:15)**

 **Harper POV**

I ate my porridge and fruit slowly and sadly, no one will treat me the same anymore. Suddenly it's hard to breathe and I think I'm having a panic attack. "Mione, Ron...twins, Gin, Dray" I wheeze still not able to breathe properly. They look over at my ghost white face and 'Mione and Ron rush to me and Ron rubs my back and Hermione soothes me with her words. My breathing eventually settles and I beckon the Weasleys over and the rest of the Weasleys and 'Mione are huddled around me. In a faint whisper I say "Everyone...Dursleys". Ron and Hermione look at each other grimly then back at me; they then look at the Slytherin table eyeing Draco and nodding slightly to Harper. "No...one...will treat...me the...same!" I say barely audibly. None of them know the severity of my abuse, they just know that I wasn't treated the best...SHIT, they're gonna find out that I'm not pure, that I've been tainted more than once. I look up to see Draco over here, he kneels down to my level and pats my knee and whispers "we all love you, that won't change, you'll be okay." He gets up from the concealment of the Weasleys, and Hermione and Draco swaggers back to the Slytherin table and I took my eyes as he sits. He's still sending concerned glances my way. The doors to the great hall open with a slam and in walk Fudge, Percy and Amelia; they confidently stride up to the high table and sit down. " So, we are reading about the adventures of one Harper James Potter." Dumbledore states solemnly as he waves his wand making the tables disappear and comfy chairs appear in their place.

"Now all messes scary people to be here will appear in the only round couch, the purple one. Anyone can appear, even ghosts or muggles." Amelia Bones stated. A green and scarlet light appeared around said couch and nine figures appeared; one of them was the silvery color of a ghost, six of them had the Hogwarts uniform on only one of the six was in Slytherin, five of them Gryffindor and the final two were wearing the Dumstrang and Beauxbatons uniforms.

"'Vy are ve here, back at Hogvarts?" Viktor Krum questioned. Fleur nodded in agreement. I cried out in shock as she recognized the silvery figure. The ghost turned around to show the one and only face of Cedric Diggory, at this everyone gasped, as I collapsed. Less than thirty seconds later my eyes opened to find Cedric's ghost, Ron, 'Mione, Draco, the twins and Ginny and the two other tri-wizard champions standing over her with worried expressions. I slowly and slightly painfully sheet up and sit on the plush couch, everyone else in the circle sits down as close to me as they can. "Progoto reducio selincious" I mutter half heartedly. The modified silencing ward will allow everyone in the circle to hear the teachers and the books being read, but all other noise and visuals will be blocked, we can't see the other kids and they can't see us. Proud of my work I quickly explain to the others about what I did. "I really can't deal with all the reactions from everyone so I put up a silencing ward and vision blocker. We will only be able to see everyone in this circle and at the high table, we will be able to hear the books being read and the teachers, and of course each other but other then that no one else." I finish. They all give me looks of understanding and sympathy, however Viktor, and Fleur look a bit wary(but who can blame them i went to the graveyard with Cedric and came back with him dead). We all take a seat and I lean into Draco who is on my left; his smell is comforting. Ginny and the twins on the floor next to me, Cedric floating in the air in front of me, and the other champions. Ron and Hermione are on my right clutching my hand and patting my knee. I take a deep breath of Gryffindor courage before starting "Um… I just want you all to know… that you will all learn about some very unpleasant things about me in these books; things I haven't even told you or anyone else. Some of these are my deepest, darkest secrets. Don't worry if I suddenly collapse, because remember I relive all my pain...alone...again…" I Trail off uncertain of what else to tell them. Their concerned gazes just intensify and they all scoot subconsciously closer to me.

"Let's begin with the books." the toad begins. I sigh and prepare myself.


End file.
